Breaking The Assasin's Cold Heart
by KurapikaISaBOY
Summary: AU: He stood before me, with a challenging smile, "Let's make a bet" I frowned, "About what?" His smile grew wide, "About hearts." I don't want to "About hearts?" He smirked, "You make me fall for you, I make you fall for me. If you fell, you lose the game." Shit "And if you lose?" in a flash, his face was inches away from me and he whispered in my ear, "You get to break mine"
1. Prolouge: Dreaming For A New World

**Baby Blue Eyes**

**KilluaXOC**

Dreaming about going to a different world, a different dimension and in a bunch of different people—people opposite of what you're already used to seeing, sick of seeing and dreamed of not seeing, where is this world? Do you _really_ want to live in this kind of world? Especially if this world is full of murder and evil—no, it's to be mistaken for the world you live in since it's just the same.

In the world where we live in is a world where there are different kinds of people, the good the evil, the strong and the weak, the killer and the savior, the people and the monsters. There is never a world you call, 'perfect'. If there is one, may all living things have that world—but if not, beggars can't be choosers right?

There is only _one_ world where we can peacefully live in. Isn't Mars available? No, not yet. Isn't Venus okay? No you're mistaken. What about Mercury, if you want to die, then, okay. Saturn, Uranus, Jupiter and little not-at-all-planet-after-all, aren't in the list too…

It's clear that we can only have one planet, for all the living here in Earth—but, nobody ever said that we can't wish to live in another dimension, am I right?

But still, living in a world without the people you love, isn't that a bit too lonely? However… if those loved people are forgotten, what will happen?

What if… you never knew there was another dimension and that you were living there before wishing to breathe in a different world? Never remembering a thing from the past because, they say that the past is the past.

Remember, always be careful what you think about, be careful what you do and… be careful what you wish for.

"Ha!" A shout heard from the top of the mountain to the city below, a shout—no, a yelp from a girl, sweat rolling down her face from her forehead. What a hot day, oh, but that wasn't the reason for her to sweat, it was the difficulty of the thing she's doing.

Her teacher—guardian—no, he's probably her master—was sitting across her, staring at the poor young lady smugly at the thought of her close to giving up. Isn't his expression supposed to be the opposite?

Who knows?

"It's not that hard you know." He released a small smug smile again as he said those words. The girl huffed and took a good amount of air, ready for the words she was going to say—probably a long speech—and then she … let her body fall lamely.

Her guardian—master—guardian—master—whatever, shook his head in amusement as he carried the girl over his shoulder like a baggage and brought her to the girl's room, probably. Arranging the girl's bed, the man checked his wrist watch and read exactly

9: 58 pm. He let the girl sleep in it, turned the lights off and after one last look, left.

Sighing, he shook his head. Thinking of how the heck she can find the question he gave difficult. He knew she was a smart girl, so why did she find it hard? It was just a mind-racking question, one of his specialties. The rebus

A question as simple as this:

Stand

Sit

Which obviously mean stand up and sit down

Common sense is the only thing that's needed—he stated before he let her answer.

Going down the stairs, he started thinking about things that would be good for his 'child'. The man was confused, should he let her go to school like what most children do? Or should he let her… go to the hunter exam and start her… journey…? This confused the man greatly, worried him and he was angry over it.

Why is everything just so hard to think over? Why can't the world just give him the answers to his question? Throw the answer to his head? Or just plainly let it fall from the sky!

When he last thought of this, he was already out of the house and screaming all he wants to, like his life depends on it. But suddenly stopped when a thing landed—or for a more appropriate word, crashed on top of his head, down to his foot

"Ugh, what is this?" He took his flashlight and examined the _thing _that hurt him. It turned out that it was the thing he was looking for, a guide—the answer.

It read: "Stop screaming, just let her go to the journey thing already! She's smart enough to go on her own" Begrudgingly, he folded the paper that was taped on a brick and made up his mind. It _was _the only reason why he took her in, so that she can go on her own and start her journey already.

He was only her helper, her mentor and her only friend here. She was also his responsibility, a responsibility that his friend entrusted to him and that responsibility that brought him happiness and sadness, sometimes anger, because of stuff she does—but mostly happiness. Without her, his life would be like back then, boring, and lifeless. It had no meaning, well, he _did _and _do_ save people's lives by curing them but… it isn't as fun as what it is when she's there to assist him.

Now, he really, _really_ made up his mind, as much as he hates the idea, he needs to let go of her and lead her back to where she really came from. The next day, he should tell her already. It'll make him feel guilty; especially because he already told her many lies in the past 3 years they were together.

And the only reason he can tell her if ever she asks why he never told her the truth was another lie: I never knew it until now. That was his answer and he knew how lame and predictable that answer is, but knowing her she would never know it's a lie, considering the small amount of common sense inside her head.

It was almost as if all her common sense went to her academic brain thingy (If this was possible) and left a small amount in her CS instead. She was kind of stupid in some ways, and smarts in many things…. But still, even if it'd been three years already, she still wouldn't know if it's a lie or not. Fortunately for him

The next thing he'll tell her tomorrow, once a conversation ignites between the two, he'll definitely tell her that she's able to go now. That he approves on letting her go to the exam. But for a more different reason than what she had been planning once she gets the Hunter License.

She told him that she wanted to bring money for the man so that he could buy her many things and also for him to save more and more people by buying tools or machines he can't purchase because of lack of money. Instead, he'll let her find her own way home, her home, where she _really_ belongs to.

_Earth_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is short…<strong>_

_**Hi guys, KurapikaISaBOY speaking, this is my second story and the first ever multi –chapped, well…. The first one was a one-shot—please read! ITS' 'WHEN HE'S GON' a tragedy and romance story between Killua and Gon, haha, Killua's the female there. **_

_**Umm… for intros, I'm not really the descriptive type of person, it's just not my style, see? I was just experimenting. I can't seem to make a very long chapter, a thousand and one words was all I made… hmm… the characters will be revealed in the next chapter and—wait, I need to say something berry important—yes, its 'berry' not very. I adopted this from Pika Yuhi-chan because she told me she can't continue anymore—this was previously entitled: Sent from Heaven to—Be careful what you wish for.**_

_**Phew, now, umm…. Can you all pretty please review there? (Hello anybody? Is there someone here?) Follow, favorite and continue reading?**_

_**This was long, haha, PS! THIS IS ONLY A PROLOUGE! I promise I'll make it longer next time… hmmm… what about 2 thousand plus? Is it okay?**_

_**I hope you had fun—please enjoy!**_


	2. A Life-Changing Approval

**Hi guys, I hope this is enough for you to review to, I guess I took long again, as usual… well…. This is two thousand and four hundred plus words, hahaha, please read guys. I really appreciate the reviews, follows and faves as well as the views. Thanks for the support I hope you continue it ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's whose names are soon to be spilled. I also don't own the lyrics below, Otsumiki Recital, by JubyPhonic, English dub; originally by Jin who owns the Kagerou Project, I do not own the mentioned.**

**Presenting! (I changed the tittle again, sorry)**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking The Assassin's Cold Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1: Approved**

**KilluaXOC**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why don't you want to let me go?" <em>

"_Because…" A pause, "YOU WILL FOR EVER BE IN THIS DUNGEON! HAHAHAHAHHA!"_

"_Kas—AHHHHHHH!"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Today was another normal day, for the man. He was just about to wake her up when suddenly she screamed. As he rushed up to the girl's room, he was thinking of maybe not telling her about everything that happened last night—but he caught himself in the act so the man slapped his face hard and ran faster.

But he still reconsidered the thought of not telling her _until _breakfast passes. He should wait because he should ask the girl why she screamed, right? Because that's what a good guardian would do. A _good guardian_… wait, that just brings him to the subject of him lying to her all throughout her life here—which is three years

Before knocking on the girl's door, he looked down, thinking if he really _was_ a good guardian to her. After one last shriek from the girl, he immediately threw the door open, and surprisingly not surprising the girl.

She looked at him like she was expecting him to turn into the monster that was in her dreams. But minutes flew by and yet the man was still standing there giving her a blank look

By this time, she already was looking at the blankets, and the man was on his way to the girl, "Explain to me _why_ you were screaming?"

The girl looked at him, "B-because… I was dreaming and... you suddenly turned into an annoying ant that isolated me from the world like the antagonist in Rapunzel, and I think I got kinda annoyed at the ant and so I shrieked... I think..."

The man sighed, put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Just… brush your teeth and go downstairs for breakfast." After this, he stood up and was about to leave until the girl said, "I'm not a child anymore you know." And with a last look, he muttered, mostly to himself, "I know, that's why I'm already letting you go"

The male guardian- it's not like she had a female guardian but still, it's tiring how you should call the man 'the man' all the time, let's have a unique way this time, even for once. Okay, so, I should have explained how the man looked like… please wait

The man fixed his red-fiery hair from the spiky styled one to a down pony tail, put on a pink frilly apron which said, 'kiss the doctor', removed his glasses, prepared the ingredients needed for their breakfast.

Their breakfast consisted of an egg, bacon, French toast—a special kind—some broccoli for vitamins, an orange juice for him and a milk for the girl.

This man's at his mid-thirties—he usually gives his hair the most carefree style whenever he's out to buy food but puts on the most serious one when he's at home and while healing people. I have to say, he should be doing the opposite, I mean, he should put on a serious look when outside and vice versa.

He owns a hair that symbolizes that of a red-scaly dragon's color. It ends before the middle of his neck. The eyes—dark hazel-red ones—shows the cheeriness of a teen and a solemn part which reveals parts of his personality one cannot easily see.

He, while preparing the food, was whistling a melody that almost everyone knows, added his own lyrics and behold! A new song! "_Laadadadada~ Kas—oo~hi~~~ maaan~ I'm the greatest! Lododododod!" _

The girl, after a few minutes, came rushing downstairs, wearing a unique Green-Blue T-shirt that said, 'Hunter Exam! Here I come!' In centered text

Downstairs, when the man and the girl was done eating breakfast, the doctor started his introduction for the 'announcement' he had been thinking about since yesterday night.

But was interrupted for the girl already beat him to it by asking him what his problem was

"_What_?"

"Why were you looking at me with those oh so _grave_ eyes?" The girl in green-blue extended her arms and made a spooky voice as if mocking her guardian.

"I—I need to tell you something—" he planned what he was going to say next to avoid stuttering, "I have been thinking about it since yesterday … I saw a flyer, it said that the Hunter Exam's about to start and I know you want to go there badly, so, I'm letting you go- but! With a few conditions." He waited for the girl's response and he did receive one

"You're not joking right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"...thanks...? I guess? But really, thanks!"

"You don't seem to happy" He jokingly said

The girl waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah"

"Ignoring your careless remark, I'll continue where I left off... where was I again?" The doctor peeked at the girl who only answered his question.

"Oh, thanks... hmm... well, first you should have skills that are enough to protect yourself from other deadly nen users and of course a useful brain, or else, you'll be out brained easily. You're also required to bring the five most needed things while traveling,

while you're outside this island you should be more cautious about the people around you, this means you shouldn't give other people your real name easily. You can pick your name, but I prefer you use the name Akira Amamiya for a more convenient display or something like that. We wouldn't want you to give different names and get messed up right?" She nodded

"That'll be the last one. For now you should train hard every day, I'll be the one who'll train you in the next 8 weeks. Once you're in you can't back down. Last chance, are you in or not?" A millisecond wasn't wasted as the girl instantly nodded, shouting a yes then hugging her guardian.

Hugging him to show her affection towards her mentor—a father-like figure in her life.

The man could only hug the girl back after a few seconds because he knows he'll miss these hugs; he knows he'll miss the scent and noise produced by this little tyrant that's hugging him. He smiled, noted to himself that he'll miss her, every piece of her.

After breaking the hug, the girl in green-blue, pumped a fist as well as shouting out words the man would laugh at if she wasn't serious. "Just go rest, tomorrow's training day"

"Um... can I start training now?As in, right now… You see… I can't rest if I keep on thinking about how I'll train, how dirty I'll get, how fun it'll be and stuff…" She acted the words she said, "So, please, please, please, before you say anything, let me train nowwwww!" The whiney girl you're seeing now isn't the girl she was and is. Her actions probably describes the joy she feels right now, that's why the man was stunned by her actions but still kept his face calm to save himself from the teases she'll later throw him once she gets a glance of his stupid-looking face of shock

"O-okay… but… are you sure you want to—" Getting cut off was one of the things that can make him to an instantly irritated man. And once this happens he'll start giving a long speech about respect to the person talking and to the thing he was saying, knowing this, the girl immediately covered her mouth after a yelp, told the doctor to continue what he was saying then exhaled a rather heavy one, "Are you sure you want to train with your Hunter Exam clothes? Don't you want to change into more appropriate clothing? I'm not saying that it's revealing no, don't yell at me, please—" The girl put a hand on her right cheek then nodded slowly, as if what her mentor just said was that hard to understand, seeing this, the man shooed her by telling her to "go change your clothes". And so she did, after a smack-kiss to her older friend.

* * *

><p>"Your left" "Right!" "I'm below!" "Faster! I'm above you!" "Again!"<p>

A man who owns a heart that can forgive anything in a millisecond no matter the sin can become so harsh when needed, like in training. The girl thought he'd make it easier for her since he'd been teaching her moves for defense, offense and the like since she was young and that she thought she was already strong enough to survive in the battles of the future, but no, he told her that she was just learning the basics back then, now's the real deal.

"Graaah! Why *punch* *misses* Don't *Punch and misses* You Just *Punch again, then miss* STAY STILL!?" The man stopped, gave her the opportunity to punch his face and release her annoyance all the while, he 'tch-'ed while shaking his head to show his disappointment to her, only to make the girl who's in white tee and black puffy sweats annoyed, "I thought you were better than this. What happened?" Obviously, he was mocking her to test if she knows what he's trying to do.

If she can't figure this out, even if she does successfully beat her master and prove her physical abilities to him, he'll be forced to go back on his word. If she's going to the exam unprepared then it's far better for her to stay here and train for the next year than risking her life. Better safe than sorry, ne?

After a few missed punches and kicks, the girl rested her hands on her laps, while panting, she whispered, "Oh please, don't tell me…." Raising her voice into a more heard tone, "Don't… tell… me… *exhale* you're trying to out brain me?! Dude! You—you-" Before she let her body fall on the sandy surface, she managed to make out a sentence consisted of the words, "you got me there" and a small almost-whisper chuckle

Just when his 'daughter' was about to land painfully on the ground, he flawlessly—no, it's a lie, after tripping on his own foot, excruciatingly humiliating but also convenient, for the girl that is, he saved her a painful landing by being the cushion to her back. Well, this _is _why he's here.

To catch her once she falls, once she's weak and in need

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, 8 to be precise, the girl, wearing a cap, a small shiro body-bag filled with only four stuff, all dressed up in her HE T-shirt, orange shorts, sneakers, and attached a small device on her lower thigh that covered a small part of her skin—coming back to the sentence, after nine weeks, the girl, because of hard work, passed her mentor's tests, both physical and mental ones and fulfilled the requirements, and of course, this means she can finally go to the hunter exams without no one stopping her.<p>

"Bye, bro!" For the record, she calls him bro, dad, dude, and anything she can think of, "Wish me luck—oh wait, I don't need your luck! I already have all of it! Since you're that unlucky to have burned your face while taking a bath—is that possible? YES! IT IS!" Already outside the house, the man wearing the pink apron, face mummified, he mumbled—well he was shouting but of course, with the white thing covering his face, he'd be talking as if he was mumbling and stuff, "AND YOU INSULT ME?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" she waved a hand, then smiled a genuine one, not shouting, nor talking in the tone as she did earlier, she said in an undertone, mostly to herself, "See you later, Kasohi-san!"

"BYE!

_Hina…."_

As Kasohi, addressed by the girl, Hina, waited for his younger friend to disappear into the horizon, a tear fell from his eye, wishing the stars, "God, please don 't let it happen the second time" getting in the house, face covered in bandages, still wearing his apron.

"_**I can do this!"**_

* * *

><p>So, the girl's name's Hina! And the man's name's Kasohi, here's a fact; if you rearrange Kasohi's name backwards containing two letter it'll form a Hisoka.<p>

Although I know my metaphors suck... Haha, hmm…. Feedback please?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because it's you I just know you'll make it through<strong>_

_**Look ahead do all you can do,**_

_**If you've gone and you've given your all**_

_**Just know you're not alone,**_

_**I'll be here for you!**_

_**Throw away you rather than stay**_

_**It won't do a thing for you and "hey"**_

"_**maybe I might tag along!"**_

_**Let's go and throw the page to break the lo**_


	3. Misunderstanding One's Gender

_PREVIOUSLY_

_As Kasohi, addressed by the girl, Hina, waited for his younger friend to disappear into the horizon, a tear fell from his eye, wishing the stars, "God, please don 't let it happen the second time" getting in the house, face covered in bandages, still wearing his apron._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**I can do this!"**_

_**Breaking The Assassin's Cold Heart:**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I Saw a Dog and Another Female Contestant!**_

* * *

><p>"Please exit the ship safely! Secure your valued treasures and such because we are not responsible for any loss!" I got off the ship via window, too lazy to walk through the door, fortunately no one was in my way or else I would've been in the water by now. Even though that old geezer trained me enough for me to have 50 percent control over my body's balance, I'm sure that I'll still trip over if there was someone that got in my way.<p>

I sighed, I'm already missing him. Should I call him and ask him if he's okay—wait, does he even own a phone?

There's one more hour before the ship that leads to the Hunter Exam departs, I shouldn't go anywhere.

I sat on the benches near the port, I sighed again. I can do this, I can do this. This is for your guardian, remember? The person who you call your family, the one who took you in when you were lost in the world, because even though he doesn't ask for it—I can see that he needs money to cure the people! I stood up, determined, I SHAN'T DISAPPOINT THEE KASOHI-SAN!

I stood up without knowing that I even did- with one hand that's clenched and rose up while another supports the other hand. I was aware that people were already staring at me with 'weird' plastered on their faces; I left awkwardly planning on entering the ship as quiet as possible.

* * *

><p>I stared at the boy in green clad, his face and choice of color just shouts environment for me. Someone's talking to him and he just… well, he kinda just ignored every single word.<p>

He… he… he looked at me… he looked at me with such soft eyes, his brown wide orbs focusing into my own dark-brown, lips parting for a second but instantly closed, like he was going to ask me something but decided against it. It seemed as if we were in our own world, our own dimension. We were in cloud 9, such warm and fluffy clouds surrounding me right now, the organs (disgusting, I know) inside my body doing their individual exercises. One was doing a somersault, the other tumbling over another and such.

I can only use a thousand words similar to one another to describe the feeling that I'm experiencing right now.

But then he broke the silence, much to my dismay. I was enjoying it for far too long now for my sake, I would've been randomly punched by the guy nearby because I was blocking his way but since Gon was there, I was saved from that. "Hello…" Was the first thing he said

"Y-yeah?" I asked in a rather high pitched tone, this is one of the signs that I'm either embarrassed or keeping a secret and in my case, it's none of the above. Maybe this is a new feeling, first time in three or maybe even thirteen years.

"My name's Gon! What's yours?" Trying to act cool and all, I cleared my throat and shook his hand, slightly blushing, "Hin—Akira, my name's Akira. You can call me anything you'd like," and then I smiled at him. I almost gave him my name there! Fortunately I looked like I was stammering that time so it kinda covered for it.

"Hai! Akira-san" I inwardly blushed, I can't—this has got to be _the most _cliché… cliché…. Cliché—CLICHÉ REACTION! That I have ever showed. Hina, remember that you're only here for your guardian! No time for romance or anything…. or anything… but this _isn't _anything—Argh! Just shut it inner voice!

"Y-you can drop the honorific" I said

"Okay—uh?" He abruptly stopped his 'okay' when we heard the captain, the leader of all gorillas here, say that, this is going to be wild, what the heck is going to be wild?

"What?" I asked him once he suddenly looked alarmed for a minute there; he looks serious all of a sudden. I didn't want to disturb his 'concentration' so I excused myself with the reason of going to the comfort room—if there is one

* * *

><p>"Mother of—" My sentence was cut off because of another incoming food, my lunch…. I was TRYING to stop myself from throwing my lunch up especially because I have no food in stock. I'll definitely get hungry during the exams. I'll get thin then and when I get thin I'll look like a twig and when I look like a twig I'll be underestimated and when I'll get underestimated, I'll be at an advantage- …. Which is… good, actually… Wahahahaha, great idea Hina! Great idea!<p>

Although here's one thing about me: I have motion sickness

I think I won't be a successful Hunter if I don't have my motion sickness patch—or the pill—oh yeah! I _do_ have one packed, pat's own back such a genius Hina, you're such a genius. First it's getting underestimated and now you remind yourself of the pills and patches, I love myself!

I grumbled, having a hard time getting my patch from this stupid bag and right when I got it, someone knocked me out. Right on the spot, looking like a dead rat (such a bad comparison, but suits it, he-he) on the wooden floor.

The last thing I saw was the hideous face of the one responsible for the state I'm in right now, couldn't I have a better sight? Like Gon!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me again" I sat down on the floor, after the storm ended, another female contestant, Kurapika, as she told me to address her, woke me up and told me exactly everything that had happened after I passed out thanks to the right hand man of the leader of all gorillas here, *rolls eyes*<p>

She smiled at me, "You're welcome, but you know, you need to be more careful. If it weren't for your little machine, you would've been knocked out for who knows how long" My machine? What could have this little thing do to me? Thinking it was nothing; I shook my head and brought myself to my small world.

I notice that Kurapika's voice is low despite being a girl, her movements are also boyish in a way that I think she's a boy in a girl's body, out of curiosity and my stupid automatic moving mouth, I accidentally voiced out my thoughts, "Are you a girl…. Or a boy?" She looked startled at what I said, it was low, in fact, my tone was in the quietest volume yet she still heard me. She's pretty sensitive; I believe though that she's not the only one. Gon, you know, the guy earlier, the handsome prince I encountered, eeeeeeeee, *slaps forehead* DIDN'T I SAY THAT THERE. IS. NO. TIME. FOR. MEN?!

Okay, okay, so back to my job in narrating my thoughts, Gon earlier predicted the storm coming up and he was really right, God he's amazing

I wonder why he has that kind of ability.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ignore this thought for a while, right now I have to fix this misunderstanding that Kurapika brought upon me, is she a girl or a boy?

"Wh-what?" Kurapika looked offended but tried to hide it, my face was burning up with embarrassment, oh why did you have to ask her that!?

It made me look like a fool to the person who saved my life; don't you ever use your head Hina? Don't you ever?!

"N-n-nothing p-please just ignore what I said! You know me, oh wait you don't but hey, you know people, they always do things without thinking and I'm one of those people so—PLEASE just ignore what I just said. I don't remember anything that happened a few seconds ago and you also don't….!" I was ranting, God I was ranting in front of a stranger! Iiiiish, maybe you're just not used to people outside your island! I really need to get a social life, hmph. "…peace?"

Kurapika looked at me with the pair of eyes she owned, it was so beautiful I envy her…. Those short locks she possess, the lashes, her pale pink lips, white teeth-she can easily kill people just by looking at them with her eyes, kill them with her lips—mouth used for talking of course not for her to kiss them to death- everything just looks so good about her. If anyone would ruin her face, I'd be their enemy and I'll kill them immediately, that is if I do not fear being a murderer in front of many, but I do, so I won't do it in front of the crowd. If I were to kill someone because they ruined Kurapika-sama's pretty face, maybe after ruining their own, I'll poison them, then act as an assassin and pretend as a nurse then kill that person when they're in the hospital and feeling so helpless, I'll use the needles with muriatic acid and inject it in that person's body then he'll die slowly but painfully…. That's just a plan though, he-he

I really don't know now whether Kurapika's a female or a male or a Hideyoshi but I'll call her a 'her', maybe she really _is _just a girl but lived with a bunch of males so she became like a male too and such things that I know only happens in movies or soap operas.

I don't even know if you understand a bit of what I'm saying!

Kurapika shook her head then laughed silently, now she looks like a stunningly beautiful princess who's giggling at her red and scaly dragon who saved her life from the knight and shining armor who wanted her for himself, cutting the whole description and stuff in my head, I heard her say, "I don't mind it, people mistaken me for a girl since I wear my tribal clothes, don't worry" Ahh, okay, so I'm not the only one—wait, did I just hear that right? Did she just say people mistake him for a girl—Eeeeeeeeehhhhh?

I can feel my head become heavier and heavier, maybe I need some rest—or maybe it's the storm coming up, yep, there's another storm, bigger and stronger than earlier and here I thought it was the last. Curse you life for giving me such stupid motion sickness!

Later I'll put my motion sickness patch on, somehow this works better than the pills and I like this better, "Y-you're a…" I pointed accusingly at _him_ with a face I can only call 'surprise', _he _stared at me with confusion, my voice losing all its volume, I manage to stutter out the word 'guy' as he nodded at my answer.

Life, why do you make people whose face I'm jealous of (because of how pretty they are) be male? It hurts my female's pride! Why oh why? What have I ever done to you? What have I ever done wrong to deserve this kind of humiliation? To deserve this kind of…. Stupidity? Are you not serious with me or do we need to break up? I thought you loved me? You! Why don't we break up, life? I need some space, I need not to look at you to live anymore, I need… I need some time alone, listen to the song, 'Just be friends' so that we'll have our closure, I don't love you anymore, no, it's not me, it had always been you, you don't understand me at all, I hate you now, please, go—What have I just been blabbering about?!

This isn't a story about me breaking up with life! This is a chapter for the Hunter Exam! Sht, now what am I saying?! Author will you stop making me think about different random, unimportant stuff!?

Bringing my serious side back, wait, when have I ever owned a serious side!? Okay, okay, Hina calm down, please, I beg of you, go back to the main subject of you introducing the story. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU

Mehehe, hai, hai, I'm sorry

"Anyways," I'm glad he changed the subject, Arigatou Kami-sama! Arigatou! "We should prepare, I just heard that we're entering a 'turbulence zone' and that the storm's going to be stronger" Yep, like I said, Gon told me earlier when we had a small chance of chatting before he dashed off somewhere I don't know

"I want to go… but I can't, uwaaaaah, what am I to do in this kind of situation?" I dramatized quietly, crying tears of the crocodile, but they weren't really that fake, I really don't know what I should do since I have the worst case of MOTION SICKNESS, I even worship these guys as to why they look like they haven't been shaken up even just a little bit!

"You know you can always drink motion sickness pills, I have one" _He, _okay, first thing, I get an awkward feeling whenever I address _him_ as a _he_ and I think anyone would be! I MEAN! LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL GUY! – Back to the main, main, main subject, he fished something out from his bag, a bigger one than mine, and then looked at me with a smile so perfect I almost died—exaggeration guys, I exaggerate! "Here you can have these" I wanted to politely decline the offer but he looked so sure of himself that it made it _the _hardest thing I could ever do in this time!

So his smile is like a bunch of fireworks crashing into my face, and it's hard to say no, but I gotta do something before I get caught in the near future if ever the pills and patches gets shown, "He-he, thanks but I don't want to be the reason for you to get short in your pills, plus," I also took my own, "I have one" then gave him an almost the same smile.

"No, take these, I don't need them at all, I won something for buying a book about drugs, then they gave me this, so no worries" HE WAS INSISTING! HE! HE! Awwwww, he looks so cute for no reason at all, so cuuuuute :3

I took the pills and thanked him in a shy manner, "Thanks, I really need these. Maybe they might throw stuff that might need me to take these and I only have a few soooo, hontoni Arigatou." I was surprised that after our little chat, I saw no one, make the perverted looking old man by that corner, that, there! CAN YOU NOT SEE?! Oh right, you can't, sorry. AGAIN for the hundredth time! Make that old man an exception, leaving the three of us in this part of the ship the only contestants present, and Gon in the other part, I dunno where he is but I know he won't be leaving this ship.

"Hey, where'd the gorillas—I mean! The others go?" Kurapika looked amused at my question, gave a face that looked like he was going to laugh any second, but then stopped midway when the Leader of all gorillas, he's just that ugly, yes, called for all the contestants left.

"Didn't you hear the captain? He kicked them out since they couldn't handle the rocking of the boats." Hmmmm…. If they fear death, I fear death…. Should I go or not? Should I go or not? Should I go or not?

Fine, I'll go—AFTER I pass the exam and get all benefits from being a hunter

"Uh- sorry, I didn't, but, I think the captain's calling for us" I heard him through the speakers, I felt a chill run up my spine, I think nature's calling... eeek, I can't hold it in at all, "K-Kurapika" I blushed when he asked me what it is, "You c-can go ah-ahead, I need to do… ehhh… _something _first" and that something is going to the toilets, I shouldn't worry cause' I KNOW this isn't the solid one, well, anyone WILL know once they feel it, gehehe, sorry for the inconvenience everybo-….dy? WHO THE HECK AM I TALKING TO?!

"What is it? Surely I can help you with anything, right?" My face became a shade of bright red, HOLY CRAP! HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! But of course, he does not know what the heck I was going to do, that _something _is only for me to do, no need for assistance please,

"N-NO NEED! You can go do your own _thing _while I do m-my own" I stated calmly, as expected Hina, you always handle things calmly even though your insides are shouting, killing each other because of it, even

"Okay, if you… say so" then he proceeded in going there after one last worried look

I sighed, shoot, I shouldn't be late, great, I still need to find the bathrooms…. Eeeeeeee

_This is going to be hell long_

* * *

><p>Ohayou minna! Hey, long time no see! I'm very, very sorry for this very, very, very, very late update, although I think there are only two or… one there? Wahahaha, its almost ironic how I even put this thing up here XD Fortunately, I ain't what I was before, I APPRECIATE the reviews and how would let me feel you all but I don't really care anymore if I don't receive any since I don't deserve that many.<p>

I read somewhere that writers like feedbacks most, specially reviews or comments cause' the time they spent sitting and thinking and damaging their eyes and they don't get any reviews just gets them sad. When I read it, I promised myself to review to every—EVERY chapter of EVERY story I read!

I am very sorry for anything wrong that I put here, the grammar or spelling or anything. OR if this gets confusing, specially HINA'S POV.

Okay, here are some explanations for those who don't get it:

Hina is the girl in the first chapter; she went by with the name "Akira" given by Kasohi for convenience and safety.

Hina thought Kurapika is a girl but then Kurapika told her that he isn't and she kinda freaked out :D

I think that' all- oh and, this would've been a longer chapter but if I did it then it would be so looooooonggg and I don't like making 4000+ chapters in the beginning. The Dog fro some reason is Gon and the female contestant is Kurapika XP


	4. Honesty and Trust is everything

_Previously on 'Breaking the Assassin's Cold Heart'_

_Hina just met Gon and befriended Kurapika! Calling Leorio as perverted looking and the captain the 'leader of all gorillas',_

"_I sighed, shoot, I shouldn't be late, great, and I still need to find the bathrooms…. Eeeeeeee_

_This is going to be hell long"_

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're the last three," Kurapika glanced at the door past the boy with raven hair and the perverted looking old man, he saw no one coming in, worried plastered in his face but he hid it of course with his emotionless facade. "Is it okay if I correct you, sir?"<p>

"What?" The captain gave a confused look on his face then laughed it off, shaking his hand, "No, don't call me 'sir'. Just call me captain" The blond teen barely nodded as he spoke after, "You see, there's one more person left and she seems to be doing something important. Would you please wait for her?" Kurapika stared at the man taller than him just by a few inches, fortunately the man nodded, "I see, then where is she?"

"I don't know, honestly" It was true, he really didn't know since the girl kept it from him, acting like she was going to give birth to a baby who's head is as big as a whale's

"After one minute, I will proceed with the introduction. Be thankful I gave you a chance, this isn't every day I do this to people like you" The last part came only as a mumble as the Old Man scratched the back of his head,

56

58

59

"Six—" Their heads shot straight to the door beside the eldest of the three applicants, "ty… Is this that 'her' you're talking about blonde guy?" The addressed nodded, welcoming Hina in a whisper, not using her name of course for an obvious reason

She just smiled at him, sweats pouring from her forehead—or was it water—Hina, or should I say, 'Akira' stood behind Kurapika, tapping his shoulders so that she would get his attention. The teen raised an eyebrow as if he was asking 'what'. 'Akira' answered his gesture while panting lightly, "What *exhale* were y-you doing *exhale*"

He told her that they're waiting for her for just a minute; then thanked him for his caring request, a smile to go with it, then their attention, all four of them, have been stolen by the head.

"Now, let's begin shall we? There's no one out there anymore?" No one said a thing, so the captain took it as a yes, "Good."

"Hmm… let's start with the most main stream question, what are your names?" no one looked surprised except for the only girl in the group, Akira having to take a step back. She had no reason for the earlier action, she just felt like doing so… I think…

Telling them her name would be as easy as breathing fresh air, so she smiled; she just hoped that the exams would be as _easy _as this.

"U-umm" she was about to speak up but she found herself voiceless, she feared that if she told them that her name is Akira and that one day they became friends and found out that she was lying about her name, they'll stop trusting her! And she knows she HATES being 'not-trusted', it gets her all thinking about how she should've done this and done that instead of what she did…

What should she do? She can't really stop or try not to befriend them cause' Kurapika has been nice to her; he was the one who saved her even! Also Gon, she likes Gon, she likes him and he's cute and nice- she likes those people, but the old man… hmm…. Just a guess but she thinks the two of them, the old man and her I meant, will get along well in the future.

Plus, she certainly wants to make the first ten new people she meets her friends, depends on the attitude that person she meets show to her though. If that person she meets shows a potential of being her friend, she'll befriend it right away! But if not, then they're just garbage to throw out of the window once she has no use of them.

She doesn't know what to do now, then another thought that troubled her. If she told them her real name, there's a possibility that they'll sell her off or will bring her to trouble, and then if that happened, she'd come to Kasohi and when she tells him that she told them her name, Kasohi-san will also lose his trust in her.

Everything's so complicated it was making her spin, why oh why? The pain how this dilemma is happening because of one puny reason

.

.

.

She can't lie to them

.

.

.

Akira let out an exasperated sigh, as she was going to look up at the men in front of him; she heard the three males state their names confidently.

"I'm Gon!"

"Call me Leorio"

"My name is Kurapika"

She felt the urge to shout her real name, be truthful to them like what they were to them. How did she know they weren't lying? It was because she looked into their eyes and saw it… she realized there weren't anything that's going to happen if she's going to tell them her name. Nothing wrong at all, how would people kill her by just knowing her name—uhh… Someone can assassinate her… and what if someone had this ability that would suck her into a bottle just by reciting her name? Ah! And also if people can kill her by just writing her name in a notebook?! Like in the anime? (disclaimer for DBZKAI and Death Note :} )

'Akira' saw the look on Kasohi's face when he told her that she should be safe when giving her names, she saw how pain invaded Kasohi's face the time he told her that she should use the name 'Akira'. She thought that why her guardian told her to lie is because of an important reason, one that he doesn't want her to know yet and she knows that one day he will soon tell her. It was that important that he told her to lie since he was the one who made her like this, he taught her not to lie, he taught her that respect and honesty is one of the biggest things in life that can get you to the top… even not in the top, just the sidelines, but still living life safe and honest, no lies no stains.

She then remembered that she already told Gon about her fake name, he would suspect something and she promises that it is bad…

With one last final look at the guys, she smiled at them cheerily, eyes closed since she doesn't want them to figure out her lie

"H-hello! Meet Akira people!" She thought she should use this introduction, well, Gon already used the 'I'm…' while Kurapika the 'My name's…' lastly Leorio the, 'Call me…' so she should be different for the satisfaction of it!

Some things cannot just go unsatisfied, right?

Kurapika glanced at her side, smiled for two seconds, and then went back to his act. *Sigh* He probably doesn't want the others to see his 'human side' yet or maybe even not.

What amazed her is that the captain never fails to make her think with his questions as he asked _why _they wanted to be hunters. Almost immediately after the question, 'Leorio' and Kurapika threw him statements of doubt like, "Why should we tell you" that was Leorio's and as for Kurapika who brought his thoughts outside 'with the use of his mouth and other things that makes people talk like some vocal thingies', direct quotation from Akira, "You're not an examiner… why should we answer you"

* * *

><p>The level of her admiration towards the spikey-haired boy increased because of the enthusiasm and the HONESTY that he held, she felt that he was so open- like he doesn't fear anything to happen to him! He even shouted, yes shouted, his reason!<p>

He said he wanted to know how his father's work is… 'His father might be a hunter too…' Akira assumed

Her reason for coming here isn't very sensitive at all; she wants to help her guardian help the others. That is all.

"I want to make sure that my guardian will have enough supplies needed for his work!" Kurapika and Leorio stared at her and Gon; they both stood in front of the two, about two to four steps away from their places earlier

While the Leorio guy kept on telling Gon to not do stuff and Gon ask him stuff, Kurapika, who seem to be doing it almost every time, glanced at her again. She only gave him a look of curiosity as she watched the two raven-haired males

Every word was starting to get blurry. Her thoughts dominated her mind. She was in her own world.

What happens if they become friends? It would be great. She sees the said potential in the two strangers, an exception for captain-sir, and she has already considered Kurapika as one of her friends—actually, her first friend in ages, but does he see her as his friend too or just an acquaintance? She needs to confirm this later; right now she needs to listen to what Kurapika's saying.

Although she was wondering why he suddenly started telling them the reason, she ignored the begging of her thoughts and tried focusing on what Kurapika has to say

"…Kurta clan."

"Four years ago, my clan was helplessly murdered by those bastards who call themselves the _Genei Ryodan_" Akira cringed at the poison inserted in the word emphasized by Kurapika, "I want to become a blacklist hunter in order to capture them and make them experience what my clan had to go through thanks to them"

The captain's words were discouraging for Akira, how could he say such things when the guy just told them his tragic backstory? Such an insensitive man he is, Akira 'tch-ed' thrice

What Kurapika is saying… it's full of emotion, hatred… she could feel Kurapika's longing for his long dead family. She asked herself, what would she do if she was in his shoes?

"I do not fear death. What I fear most is that my anger will pass over time"

She grabbed the thing closest to her, which was her bag, and tightened her grip on it. She wanted to comfort him. But heck is she bad at it and she fears that he might shout at her like what the people in movies would

Akira ignored the fact that Kurapika just insulted Leorio; it was her first time hearing him insults someone. (Not like they've known each other for a long time) if it was a different reason, she would have went into crazy fan-girl mode but this _isn't _a different reason

To her, Leorio looked like a person obsessed with money when he then told them what he desires to do once he gets a hold of the license; he's the typical hunter examinee.

The 'typical hunter examinee' is a person only wanting to be a hunter for the money and fame- that only.

Those stupid selfish sorry excuses for humans, they don't deserve to even step on a boat leading to the exams!

She just watched as Leorio kept on yapping about stupid things, cars, alcohol, great clothing quality, gadgets, she needs nothing of those. It won't help the sick right? We have our feet to walk, we have water for re-hydrating self and we don't need expensive clothes—what, like, will people die without expensive clothing!?

A vein was visible in her forehead, ready to pop anytime however before she could snap at the guy, Kurapika beat her to it. She and Gon only watched in the sidelines, together with Mr. captain-sir.

It looked like they were going to fight, with offensive words jabbed at Kurapika, he, without disagreeing followed the older man

Akira, Gon and Mr. Captain, again, stood there. Gon being the only one to sit, Akira standing and Captain who was just about to go after them but was stopped by Gon

"Let them fight"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's POV<strong>

I felt the need to go out and watch the two, I have a feeling that there's nothing good that will happen…

The boat keeps on rocking, it's killing me. My head… I want to throw up already—bruu—I have to stop.

What Leorio said to Kurapika before they left, it's something needed to be taken back. How can he be so cold blooded when he just heard from the sole survivor of the clan himself that the Genei Ryodan killed his comrades?

I know I'm not though. I never thought Kurapika had such a tragic past, even though I haven't heard all of it in the first place, knowing a bit of it twists my heart.

People are already shouting things; I can't gain my balance anymore—my head's spinning so is my body, I can't do anything but be tossed around…. I gotta hold on to something!

I must look like a dead person by now, with a black eye in the face caused by me falling and hitting the door knob, I must really look like it.

They keep on talking and talking—how can they keep their steadiness in this situation!? They _must _be very talented- yes Hina, they really _must _be talented, oh shut it you! OF COURSE THEY'RE TALENTED! How else would they survive this freakin' ship without ending up like me?!

…Oh no, they're starting, Kurapika's running after Leorio… what if Kurapika or Leorio falls? It'd be… no one would be able to save them! How—someone please stop them!

I shook my head, Hina, or should I just all myself Akira? Whatever, Akira, you shouldn't be cowering around at this time! Your friend is in trouble or will be in trouble!

If you don't move there's a possibility that you'll be regretting over something you shouldn't be regretting over! Your conscience is just that high!

Curse you Akira!

I ran after them, as if I'd make a difference, idiot! You'll just be a nuisance to them! _They c_an handle themselves but _you,_ now that's a different story, can_ you _handle yourself!? _OF COURSE NOT!_

As expected, I tripped, tumbled down until I reached the very side of the boat, got hit by a random box filled with what I think is metal or something of that kind since it kind of knocked me out of my senses—and not only that—it also threw me out of the ship after I shrieked that I never knew I had within me.

You see, I never was the type to go screaming while watching a horror movie.

I felt the urge to slap myself but how could I do that when the waves are against me? They, personally, want to slap me instead!

How do I keep screaming to myself!?

Here I go again.

I just felt the touch of very warm hands, I hope this was Gon's, ah, my ouji-sama!

How can I think of him while I PROBABLY WILL DIE! Fudge you Akira! Fudge you!

I wasn't fully knocked out, I, after a few minutes, got my consciousness back.

I looked 'innocently', no actually that's a lie, if a five-year old kid would've seen me by now they would have been traumatized for, my dear friend, my face hideously looks like that of Sudoku's.

My face was as pale as… as something that's awfully pale, my eyes has bags under them and a black eye to add with it, my hair looked like it was horribly r***d by my comb and my clothes—wait, my clothes—my PRECIOUS CLOTHING! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

WHY THE HECK IS IT ALL TORN UP! HOW DID IT TEAR APART WHEN I JUST WAS ABOUT TO DROWN—Oh wait, that box that hurt me in the eyes probably was the reason… well, it's things fell on me and yes it is that painful but no I did not die and mistaken myself living. I am still alive.

Shoot, my clothes are torn up right? And when it's torn up then it means.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIZ AM I THAT TRANSPARENT NOW!?" What kind of question is that Akira? Transparent? Doesn't transparent mean that you can be seen through, oh yesh, that is right, I _am _transparent am I *insert poker face here*

Everyone looked at me, no exception at all, they blinked like what I did earlier when I realized that and the first one to come to me was the Leorio. I seriously do not know what he's going to do but I have a feeling it's not something bad

He held out his hand to me, "Don't worry, you're not. I already gave you a t-shirt, see?" I looked down, seeing that my "Hunter Exam here I come" T-shirt already gone and is replaced by a plain black t-shirt. I _wonder how _the heck someone could change me into this without removing my clothing.

I saw Leorio panic, "N-NO! It's not what you think! Hey, as much as I look like a pervert" so he notices, "I seriously am NOT!"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, how I want to use the power of sarcasm right now, but still kept it in since I still have a sense of courtesy

"Thank you…" I tried acting a little flushed, hmm… I said I tried, doesn't mean I did my best though, but my voice was quiet, "thank you… Leorio-san" He smiled at me, wow, he can be nice-looking at times and by nice looking I mean he looked less like a pervert.

"Haha, you can drop the 'san'" I nodded, and then Leorio looked behind and saw Kurapika and told him the same thing after Kurapika, asked for his forgiveness.

Gon stood behind me when the Captain shouted over to us, "Ha, you guys entertain me!" we looked at him, "I'm in a pretty good mood lately, thanks to you people, so I'm taking you to the nearest port there is where the Exam takes place in"

Adorable ouji-sama, Gon, had to ask about the test, whatever that is, while Captain dismissed it, suggesting something about ships and handlings that took Gon away.

I walked towards Kurapika, "Uhh…. Thanks for saving me" I started doing stuff I usually do when embarrassed with my fingers, "Yes but, if it weren't for Gon there, we wouldn't have caught you. Better if you give your gratitude to him, where it truly should be given to" Kurapika seems so polite, was he guilty that he didn't try to jump off the ship like what Gon did? Aww, he's so nice.

"Yes but if you wouldn't have caught Gon's foot, together with Leorio-san"

"Leorio" Leorio corrected

"Together with Leorio, I won't be here talking to you two right?" Seeing as I'm being persistent about this, Kurapika nodded after a heavy sigh. He just replied me with a smile and a nod while Leorio pat my head.

_Prrrrr_

I love it when people pat my head; it makes me feel like I have an older brother… I want to have one…

I remembered Kasohi-san.

Taking my phone out clumsily, I dialed the number of the closest person from our house which is a hill away -_-" but oh well

Beeeeeep, beeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- tut!

"Oh hello Kisaragi-san, uhh, may I ask what Kasohi-san's doing today?" I could hear Kisaragi-san's shaky breathe, what oh what must have happened to him? "Hello?"

"_Ah—sorry! I was thinking, hmmm. He told me he'll leave for about a month or so after you left for the exams. I don't know where but he looks like he's going to climb a mountain or something" _I let out a laugh, I then decided to cut the line after thanking her

So Kasohi's out.

Just why didn't he tell me before I left that he was also going to leave? I should've made something for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on Kasohi<strong>

"_I-I need to find what happened to Aki….ra" _

_As skilled as he is, he's still one of those people who failed to escape the wrath of a certain black-haired assassin_

"_You don't have the right to live" _

_Before completely blacking out, he recited words that the man about to kill him failed to understand. As the soon-to-be-his-killer was about to jab his fingernails in his stomach, Kasohi disappeared completely, leaving clouds of dusts in his former place._

"_Typical escapee"_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, that's it :D I hope you people liked it. I noticed that when there are a lot of views, there are only few reviewers but when you have the opposite, like, you have a lot of reviewers, you have little views. But I think it only works for me though XD<strong>

**Hmmm…. So I showed a part of Hina that I haven't showed yet in the past chapters. Guess what kind it is?**

**Nahh, screw it, I revealed the part of her who's thinking too much and very negative about herself, and I intended to put her 'really-caring-but-no-confidence-to-do-something-at-all kind of perso. But I think I failed to do it ^^**

**And thank you for the reviews Nispedana-san! I wonder what it is though, if you're talking about the writing style I used in the last few chapters, they suck, I know, not really my style and all… I think I've already said that 0_0**

**Sooo? What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me everything; I highly appreciate every single thing you do for my story.**

**Who's the person that was about to kill Kasohi? Who is he? And what'll happen to Hina in the next chapter!? Just what?!**

**Hina: Call me Akira. Tchehehe, I see GREAT potento (she meant potential by the way ^^") inside Leorio to be my other master. I hope I see common things between the two of us. Bwahaahhaha, please tune in for the nexxxxt chapter!**

**Here's a better summary than the thing above:**

**(ACTUALLY, this is a summary In my repost story in Quotev, *wink*)**

At first sight he was okay. At second sight he was not. At third sight they became friends yet enemies. At fourth sight they became partners in crime. Then at fifth they turned into close friends. Next was sixth, sixth turned one of them into having a secret twisted feeling. And the seventh gave the other a passionate hatred for taking someone precious from the person precious to her. Confusing right? The only thing you need to know is that she entered the Hunter Exam and then boom! Everything came falling down like rain from clouds. Secrets being revealed one by one.

Will these secrets be the reason as to why she wants to Break The Assassin's Cold Heart?


	5. An Adopted Sister--Not

_?Previously!_

_Before completely blacking out, he recited words that the man about to kill him failed to understand. As the soon-to-be-his-killer was about to jab his fingernails in his stomach, Kasohi disappeared completely, leaving clouds of dusts in his former place._

"_Typical escape"_

An hour later, we arrived and I'm thankful—actually, I'm _very_ thankful for that. People don't easily forget the moment they're about to die, you know. But yeah, after the storm, the trip became as safe as eating cake… or not

I plan on going on my own once we arrive where we'll take the exams, probably try and befriend some people and spill out some information, I don't know, but I have to prepare for survival before exams begins

Now that we're moving closer towards the site I need to be more serious, I need to come back to my usual self. I think the boat messed my brain up, ugh, I should plan what I have to do in the future, try and predict whatever they will try and throw us and think of a way how to pass, even if I'll just be barely passing, even if I'd be the person to survive by holding by the edge of the cliff, I _need _to pass this year's Hunter Exam.

I don't care if everyone will look down on me or question me if I passed because of other people, who are they to me to get affected by such things?

_Take every chance on passing, take everything as an advantage—forget your rules, forget honesty, forget everything for just this time_

_I can't—_

"There are so many people here" I looked up and saw Leorio squinting his eyes through his glasses or shades, I don't know what it is.

I need something to distract myself for a while and talking seems to be the best option

"Yeah, and I think they're planning to take the exams as well" I replied, trying to act more calm outside _and _inside

Being as weak as I am, entering the exams would be very hard. I will have to find allies here for survival. It's just like running for governor, to win, you need to get the people's hearts, but this alone will not let me pass this test, I also need power of course, and I can be sure I have enough…

Knowing nen, I think I have a big advantage over them, even if I just know the basic ones because if I didn't know that, I will be just an average person without things to be proud of, without being special

I noticed Kurapika's head tilt down to look at me from above, I'm just too short for him I guess, "Took the words from my mouth, Akira" I tried giving him a smile as big as Gon's but failed miserably, having made only but a timid line in replacement for a smile

Speaking of Gon, earlier, I saw how he thanked the captain for his advice, he was very happy, cheerful and of course, grateful about it. I was happy about his help since he didn't look like the kind to be so generous about information, but I wonder _why _until nowGon's still so happy. About twenty minutes have passed and a smile won't even leave his face! Isn't he nervous? Doesn't he know this is where he may die? I don't know why he's so sure of his abilities, he's just a child! Even if he hadn't introduced himself to us with more information other than his name, I bet he's either 12 or 13, and that is a very small number, so young to even fight in a physical, anime way.

[Physical, anime way: Where young people, or actually, anyone at the kind, fight with exceptionally strong powers. Or something that kind XP)

Also Kurapika

I can feel, well actually, I know he has a lot of knowledge of this world; he has got to be one of those walking encyclopedias in the animes. He has the image of a confident, knowledgeable man. Someone I want to be, someone I can never be truly. I let my emotions get to me, that's why the farthest I can go is to act as one, never really become one

Then there's Leorio. He acts like me. I can say that both of us are the same when it comes to personalities, I just hide it better than he does

I just remembered there's something I wanna ask Kurapika… ehhh, what is it again?

As I tried digging my brain for the question I wanted to ask to Kurapika, we walked towards the designated place.

Life lets me keep forgetting about important junk. Hmmm, I wonder what Kasohi-san's doing right now…

_A man in his mid-thirties stood in front of a foreign place. The streets of the village were deserted and it almost looked like a ghost town if not for the lights that filled what was inside the inhabitant's separate houses. If it was day time that time, he could have imagined how they would look at him like there was blood coming out from his eyes._

_If it wasn't for his master's techniques, he would have died in the hands of a Zoldyck and he doesn't want that. He wishes for another person to kill him. He wants a certain someone to be the one to hold his dead body, with the knowledge that she was the one who killed him, to pay for everything he have done to that certain person._

_For him it was better if he just killed her parents loyal to each other than let her watch them fall apart because of one mistake. He knew how precious her parents are for her yet he crossed a restricted line and did the unexpected._

_The man crossed his fingers as he bit his fingers. The guilt kept on eating him and it was the worst kind of torture you can give to someone as fragile as he is._

_He walked limply, struggling hard to keep his eyes open, he lost no blood but the insides of him kept hurting. From every direction of his body came an invisible punch._

_He deserved this, he really does, everything bad that happened to him, he deserved it all. The hardest thing he can do right now is confessing his sins to her and watch how she will crumble because of the cruel truth he made._

_Kasohi remembered when he had asked her what oh what she would do if ever she learned that someone was the reason why her father turned into a cold man and her mother to an always crying creature._

_The answer hurt him more than it should have. He expected she would say she would kill that person or do horrible thing to the responsible. It would be far better than what she had said._

_Because of this he found it very hard to sleep in nights, thinking about the answer he received._

"_I won't blame that person. He had no fault. It was my father's. I hate him. He was the reason; he is the reason why we're a broken family. He pushed mother and I away when I tried my best not to get dragged by my emotions… he forgot my own birthday, he doesn't care for us anymore," Her words crumpled his own into a little ball of flesh, to think that he's the reason why she has become like this hurt him badly._

_The way she smiled at him sadly while saying, "I wish you were my father instead, you know why? Because you understand me, you're the best, I love you"_

_How he bawled his eyes in the nights. He couldn't accept the thing he has done. He's so ashamed of himself. He wants to kill himself but stops doing it… he wants her to kill him herself. Another voice was telling him—don't let her dirty her hands—no, it'll be better if she breaks me instead!—you think revenge will be okay for her? THAT'S JUST STUPID!—If she lives in a world where you died by your hands, she won't be contented!—THEN WHAT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!?_

_In a dilemma, he was._

I stopped walking and looked around; I smiled when all of a sudden… yes! I remembered the question! I immediately walked beside Kurapika and poked him on the cheek, uwaaah, it's so smooth~

"W-what is it?" His disguise faded away once again, thanks to me, ah, what an achievement

"I need to ask you something" I put a stray strand of my black hair behind my ear, "What is it?" He asked, I immediately asked him for the answer the second he finished his words, "Are we friends?" He looked taken aback by my question, his eyes widened

"I-uhh-If you want to call us friends—then maybe we can be—I mean—you're my friend?—Oh nothing—sorry about that—I don't kno—If you want-if you want to?" I pouted slightly, he doesn't see me as his friend… or maybe he was just shy to admit or assume such things, my face brightened, I have got a brilliant idea!

I took his arm and then gave off a serious expression, "I don't want to be your friend—" I saw hurt flash through his eyes so I continued, "But can I be your little sister instead?" There! That's my brilliant idea! Such a smart person I am, wahaha.

"Why 'little sister', though?"

Putting each of my hands on my sides, I declared, "Because it's cool and I can call you, 'nii-chan' or 'aniki' or 'bro!'. Things like those. And I want to have one," I paused to see Kurapika's face, "it's okay if you want to be my friend, though…" Seeing my sad face, Kurapika then grinned at me and pat my head, "Come on, imouto-san,"

_And here I set my journey to find other family members! Oh who am I kidding? I'll definitely fail at this._

**I think I'll skip the other parts for now guys, but no worries, if anyone's reading here, the part where they will find where the site is will be shown in flashbacks ;)**

**Thank you very much for the beautiful reviews you give me, thank you!**

**And I think that my story has a lot of similar things about many things and I hope I can find something to change that. I don't want people telling me, "Hey, this sounds similar to this ****" etc. etc.**

**Please review and tell me what you think….. what you think….**


	6. Your White Hair Reminds me Of Strawberry

…_**Previously…**_

"_**Why 'little sister', though?"**_

_**Putting each of her hands on her sides, Akira declared, "Because it's cool and I can call you, 'nii-chan' or 'aniki' or 'bro!'. Things like those. And I want to have one,"**_

"_**It's okay if you want to be my friend, though…" Seeing her sad face, Kurapika then grinned at her and pat the girl's head, "Come on, imouto-san,"**_

_**And here she sets her journey to find other family members! Oh who's she kidding? She'll definitely fail at this.**_

"Welcome!"

Four males and a female entered the room.

The other four were walking with ignorance and surprise while the oldest, the violet haired one, seemed to be very familiar with the shop as he immediately asked the chef something, upon entering

Meanwhile, while the chef and their navigator were having Q&A time, Akira seemed like she had walked in Heaven. Her smile making it evident that she was feeling very excited and lured, thanks to the aroma the food in the shop had.

For a moment there, she thought she was crawling for nutrition but snapped out of her trance when she remembered she was not here for it, for food, that is.

They were being led to the Hunter Exams, but let all be damned, she was hungry and she has money _and _she _is _inside a ramen shop so what's stopping her?

_Time_

Who cares about that, she's hungry and she's ordering food!

Nobody wants to mess with a hungry gorilla—_"excuse me?!" _I meant – no one wants to mess with a hungry little princess! Yes, she's a princess… y-yes…!

Thinking no one will halt her planned actions, she ran towards the counter of the shop where the chef was cooking in front of.

Akira giddily, with her mouth animatedly watering, ordered the first thing she saw on the menu, what made her happier was because the chef told her that it was on the house. Why? For all she cares, she's getting free food! Food tastes _way _better when free!

She didn't even notice _when_ Gon sat on the chair beside her and started spinning the counter chair until he asked, "Ne, Akira-san," the addressed jolted up and let out a small 'eep'. Gon continued, "Your reason was that you wanted to be sure you supply your guardian's needs, right?"

The girl nodded, admiring how he remembered all of what she said when they were in the boat. "Yeah, but it's not like we don't have money. Actually, we already have enough of them but there are some machines we can't afford"

"Ohh" Gon nodded but was cut off midway when Akira sighed and confessed, "_Honestly_, I don't want to believe in that excuse myself, so don't believe in what I just said. I think he just wanted to give me everything I need, even those that I don't. He wants the best for me… _unlike someone I once knew_"

Her male companion wanted to say something soothing for her ear since she has accidentally muttered what was only for herself, but he was halted by Akira's false grin.

She slowly removed the melancholy that was apparent in her voice and declared, "I'm curious how your guardian looks like. May you please define him for me?" Akira Asahina cleared her mind of memories she'd rather not welcome and instead, focused on her greatest achievement so far.

Akira mentally danced happily for asking him that question.

"_First step complete!"_

One thing she gained in her uncle's house, other than her skills, is that if you want to be closer with someone, you should ask about his/her family, and she just succeeded in doing that.

Just thinking of it made her excited, 'oh, we are going to be best of friends', Akira thought.

She tried concealing her squeals, what a hopeless fan-girl she is, tsk, tsk.

"My father?"

"Yup!"

Before he grinned and crossed his arms, his expression was dead serious; maybe he was thinking deeply about it, did she ask it at the wrong time? She remembers the fact that his father left him but she thought that maybe even just for a few years, he saw his father's face, right?

She was about to tell him that it was okay if he didn't answer since, maybe, she touched a sensitive subject or something of that case but before she could say anything, Gon Freecs gave her two thumbs up, "Nice Question!"

"Ehh? What do you— wha?" confused by the reaction, she settled with a "wha"

"I haven't seen my father personally, but I can say he looks like me… only older, I've only seen him in pictures and that one wasn't even showing his face clearly!" he didn't stop grinning at her

Akira only nodded, "Thanks for answering that question… in return—"

Her mind was up in space and her mouth was on auto-pilot, she was clueless as to what she might have said after this. What was occupying her mind was about Gon and his father and her and her father… at least he didn't have to suffer sadness caused by a parent, unlike her, she loved and was loved by hers, they were once a blissful family… but then something happened and everything ended for her. It was impossible to re-unite her family into one, they have already scattered.

'_What once lost can never return.'_

That was what she believed—because that was the truth

Good for Gon he only had to look for his father and they'd be instantly a happy family, even without his mother.

She remembered Gon mentioned someone that he treated as his mother, it was… Mi-to, right? Ah yes, Mito-san, it was.

Akira wanted to thank her for making Gon like this, such a sweet-heart; everyone would love him and never hate this wonderful young boy, what an angel.

'Gon is so lucky… I wish I never knew who my father is…'

"—is this guardian you spoke of, not your father?" Akira snapped out of her daze when Gon's face greeted her melancholic gaze

She was glad she caught up to what Gon had to say, it would be hard for her to answer without knowing the question. She would be too shy to ask too and it was plain rude not to reply when you have just been answered.

So she had just to thank Kami-sama for letting her catch up to the question, "No. Just like yours, you have your aunt, I have my _uncle_. And because of this, we're fated to be together—I meant, as friends, for all eternal." Akira moped inside her mind and regretted.

"_You have to add what's on your mind! So stupid!" _

But this is Akira we're talking about, and Akira is stupid in many ways that you'll have to consult a physiatrist to be pulled out of that traumatizing moment when you tried to count every humiliating mistake she committed in front of every person she meets.

Gon took mere seconds of silence more until he spoke, "Akira, we can't be friends eternally! We might even become lovers, you may not know!" cheerfully, he said, oblivious to the short circuit Akira had inside of her nervous system.

'I can't believe he just said that!'

"Anyways, what does your uncle do?"

When the Gon noticed that Kurapika and Leorio were already walking away with their navigator, they stood up and followed them; "I'll just take your answer later, Akira" they then started walking in silence.

The only time where Akira had the chance to answer him was when they were already inside the room and started descending towards their designated place.

Gon was standing beside the sitting female, he gentlemanly let her seat there instead, as to which brought meteors to crash on her head and made her think how he has got her hard. So hard that she wants to hit her brainless head on the wall and just say all the things she wanted to say then live her life as if it never happened, that kind of hard.

Kurapika and Leorio were having an argument, second time since they have met, but it felt like it was for the twentieth time, and for the watchers? He', it was worse for them. The argument was the perfect chance for Akira to answer the young boy, "He's a Doctor, Gon"

Gon raised a brow as if he was asking himself what she was talking about, when he remembered; he brightly smiled and said, "Ah! Well, that's great. Last question for the day," Gon apologetically grinned, "Do you know your father?" With this given question, it was hard for Akira to deny that she knows him but it was also difficult to answer him truthfully since she was supposed to forget about him and the others, what could a girl do?

Convinced that being honest wouldn't hurt, she managed to croak out a small 'yes'.

"You're lucky you know your father personally, since I only knew who my father was through people's stories." Akira's eyes softened

Memories she wanted to forget and act like it never happened showed itself voluntarily which pinched Akira's heart. There were sad and happy but since the happy ones always will bring out the sad memories, she would try to forget both.

What she experienced with her real father in what she used to call her home were not all bad, actually most of them were happy scenarios but she didn't know it was only for a limited time. It was because of that one rotten decision her father made that changed every_thing._

Change wasn't bad for her, but dire changes that will change everything for the _worst_, is.

She experienced sadness and the feeling of betrayal at such a young age. She admits it was not as traumatic as Kurapika's, as he witnessed the murder of every single member of his family and friends at age of twelve, but still, it was enough to leave a scar she tried to heal with the especially made ointment of genuine tears of sadness and fakery faked smiles.

When she got lost in the world she did not know of, when she was alone and feeling cold, a kind young man with features she barely remember, saved her from the place and brought her to the island she started living in. 

He had brought her to her missing uncle's new house, it turns out, when she was younger, something bad happened which made him turn his back on his own country. Ignoring the fact that they're relatives, she continued with her life with him.

She should focus on what's happening on the present day not 'what will happen' or 'what happened' but 'what is happening'

"_You're wrong Gon; you're the lucky one…"_

HUNTERXHUNTER

Leorio!

"I don't think it's selfish for you, Gon. You just want to see your father, right? One cannot prevent a child to look for its parents, am I right? Gon?" Akira stood up, looking at the opposite gender of the same age

"Yeah, you're right…" his voice faded

The peaceful atmosphere between Gon and Akira went on only for a few more seconds because the two (Kurapika for a minute) idiots looked their way and yelled-asked, "GON! AKIRA! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU WANT TO BECOME?!"

While Gon looked frantic, Akira sat on her chair and gave off a relaxed expression.

For Akira, it was Kurapika's _and _Leorio's opinions that were right.

The latter's was benefit to one's self, but it can also be used to help people in any way one can, while in the former's, it was about honor and justice, has got to do something with his revenge towards the Genei Ryodan, and she respects him for that.

All she did was nod and nod and nod; she didn't see the need to help Gon in whatever way since he can handle himself just fine, even though it seemed the complete opposite.

Just in time, like the elevator itself wanted to be Gon's hero, it made a 'ding' sound that informed of the people inside that they had arrived to the place they travelled for hours

"We'll continue where we left off, later," Leorio told them

Akira put two hands casually behind her head and then stood up, not caring to straighten her crumpled clothing.

She glanced at Gon who was about to stand from his seat and whispered, "Yeah Gon, let's continue this later" She smiled and then prepared to leave when the time is right to separate from her friends.

She'll just meet up with them when she has time.

Telling Gon her plan won't be necessary because she thinks that he didn't need to know, she's her own person, she should try to depend less on people surrounding her.

The elevator doors opened. They gave off a bit of a grand entrance with them standing in front of the elevator thing.

With everyone staring at them, she shivered. There were different kinds of people here underground and it was kind of weird and it started scaring her off.

How she was shaking was like there were earthquakes and volcanic eruptions happening inside her organ systems

It was causing her anxiety, what if she fails this exam? She's a rookie, that's most likely to happen, and just because she knew nen doesn't mean she'll pass this test immediately. Plus Akira only knows the basic: Hatsu, Zetsu etcetera, etcetera.

But when she saw a few of the same gender as her, she felt relief flood through her veins, Akira sighed. Fortunately she isn't the only female here.

Before she can even notice it, she was already looking for potential allies. _Take everything as an advantage, forget your rules-think everything as your advantage, everything as an advantage—argh! I can't do it! Fu** Come what may I'm going to pass this test for Heaven's sake!_

Earlier, when the elevator was still opening, she had already activated Zetsu; she used the nen she stored up inside of Charm, her machine.

Missing what Leorio and Kurapika had to say, she already ran off, trying to find a great hiding spot for meditating.

Sure some will notice her and try to doing something to harm her, but she's got her Charmer090 when she's off guard so she's safe.

HUNTERXHUNTER

Kurapika!

While looking for a place to sit down, she spotted something red. Something red enough to make her stop in her steps, it was the same shade of red her father and uncle owns.

She then activated Charmer, clicking the small grey button attached on her ear

The small machine made a small beeping sound that caught a small amount of hunter wannabe's attention. _"That was weird"_

The very moment she looked up from Charmer, she saw a man whose hands were fading away and were turning into—"_Flowers_?_" _The one responsible for the flowers turned his head towards her and hummed.

'Well he's the creeper, the creepiest guy here in this place,' she thought.

Surely taking the red-head's attention was enough to attract almost _everyone's _because most of them were watching the horror-filled scene happening.

What Akira wanted to think right now was, "I do not want to turn into a flower— literally!" and then leave. But what she did was to come closer towards the guy and then touch his face.

Sadly, she was in a deadly trance, and her body was moving on its own will, despite her mind's refusal. Everyone was quiet for a minute; this young girl has dug her own grave.

It was like an angel had walked before them, they say that whenever people would suddenly turn quiet without anyone telling them to be, an angel is passing by…. But no, the case seemed not to be it.

Actually, it was the very opposite of it, not the opposite, something worse, "The devil is going to kill an angel" One had muttered under his breath, fortunately as he said those, the red-haired jester was concentrated on this girl in front of him.

"Who…. who are… you?" The make-up wearing man stood there, amused in some way. He knew who this person is and she doesn't know him? Oh that's a bit hurtful. Oh little girl, what happened to you? Why did you forget me~? Where oh where did you come from? Oh how deliciously ripe you're going to be in the near future…

The clown licked his lips in his mind and started planning _everything_ that will happen when she becomes a powerful nen user. Just knowing the fact that this girl in front of him already knows the said ability makes him excited… he's going to challenge her and if she refuses to fight? He's going to force her.

_I'm sorry brother but I'm not responsible for her anymore_

When Akira finally realized what she had just done, she suddenly and frantically bowed several times and asked for forgiveness, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

From the sidelines where Gon and the others were, they wanted to help Akira but a stubborn fat guy stopped them and told how they weren't going to be of help even if they went for her. Although reluctant, Kurapika agreed with the fat guy and said that he trusts Akira's abilities as a person.

On Gon's side, he was disappointed at himself for not being able to help Akira and declared to himself that next time any of this happens; he surely won't let it pass.

Surprising the people was one of Hisoka's specialties, everyone around him is cautious and they tend to move as far away as possible from the freak.

"It's okay, _child_" A shiver, "At least you apologized," She shuddered again, "for something not worth apologizing for." the third one this minute, she again quivered "Ja, ne" she forced a smile and said the same thing, thinking in her head the opposite, adding a 'not' in the sentence

It was then that she realized that Gon and the others were staring at her with worried expressions

She knew that they wanted to go where she was but she had told them not to when she shook her head and mouthed an 'I'm fine'

And so alone she was again

HUNTERXHUNTER

Gon!

For the fifteenth time, she opened her bag to look at what time it was, and if her uncle sent her a message using someone else's phone… or if he finally _bought_ one, but sadly there were no signs of any messages or missed calls

Akira sighed, it had been thirty minutes of meditating and it was really exhausting. Sitting your butt for mere minutes hurts her back and her bottom, this made her remember the small conflict happening between her and her uncle whenever he forces her to meditate for hours, but always ends up meditating after pointless of arguments.

Why does she always end up meditating even after trying to resist? Well, the fact that Kasohi was only trying to help her because she needs it in order to survive in the Exam makes her crumble inside. It was only for her good, that's the sentence that makes her give up, and you know what? She hates that.

When she heard a weird high pitched bell and felt the Earth shaking, she sighed, "The exams' about to start, ish," and then looked down, "I bet I'm going to fail here… " She lifted her head and beamed, "As I say, think negative, equals positive! Yey! Yey!" When she discovered that she had yet again attracted some attention, she apologized in reflex and stared at the wall beside her, in shame this time.

"_Why am I always the one attracting attention!?"_

HunterXHunter

#

Anxiety was starting to flood her heart, mind, and self-esteem

She's glad that white aura wasn't being emitted from her; good thing Kasohi was strict with her in training.

Running for miles hurts her legs, firstly because she has Charmer on her thigh but it wasn't the main cause, it was thanks to the meditating. Her legs were all numb and all, she felt like they were throwing an electric party inside, small knives were stabbing her flesh and it hurts

"Gon…. may I see your smiling face so that I would have inspiration for this… for this…." Losing all words to rhyme with "Face", she stopped and continued running in silence.

For a second she caught strands of white hair pass her in front but then she thought she was just hallucinating. Her craving for strawberry's getting to her and it was making her see white and just…. _Why the heck would she see WHITE if she's craving for STRAWBERRIES?!_

A slap on the forehead stopped her argument with herself and another for her to stop the weird and creepy gestures she was making; fortunately it was able to end her disturbing actions and mind

_HunterXHunter_

_#WhiteStrands=?_

_***'s POV_

_There was a miserable man that left a place great and prosperous. It had vast lands and all were happy except for him, about two decades ago was when he started feeling desolated._

_That man wanted everyone to be in despair like him, he despised people for they were happy, while he was not. He despised everyone, his so-called 'friends', his family, his mother, his father and his _brother_, his _beloved_ brother_

_Yes, most especially him, he had already sacrificed a lot, he can and will never give anything for that brother of his. _

_His family gave everything to that man, just because his brother was the older and smarter, they compared the two from each other and every time, the better one would come out just the same; it's always _him

_His brother!_

_His brother!_

_His brother!_

_His freaking brother!_

_Why did he have to give up his childhood just so his brother can study well inside their shared room? Why did he have to give him the bigger bed when _he _needed it more, since he was younger? Why did he have to give his parents to him?_

_It had always been him and him and him and him_

_It was like he was just some annoying baggage in the way where people wanted to throw him but can't because they needed him to improve the other_

_It felt horrible and hurtful_

_Sadness overcame him then and he started feeling pure hatred and jealousy towards the man he called his brother_

_He thought that maybe if he became successful like his brother, he too would be acknowledged. He entered and won as champion in martial arts match, fighting was his best point, he presented it to his father, to his mother, grandfather, grandmother, aunt, and uncle, everyone he knew, he was proud of it and took great pride when informing them of his greatest achievement, but what did they do?_

_They stared at him from head to toe and brushed him off, if not, they would fake their acknowledgement._

_He did not give up that time, he won't; it's way too early_

_Way too early_

_He trained and trained and trained, a decade passed and he was already an adult that time, twenty years of age, he discovered nen, his debut, age twenty-one, he mastered nen, age twenty-four, he became stronger, much stronger than what he could have imagined and in age twenty-six, he had already become one of the strongest in his land_

_Did anyone acknowledge him? There were some, but they weren't the one whom he wanted to see him as someone, where did his father go? His mother? They weren't even worthy of being called those, they never were his parents._

_They weren't noble at all, they weren't protecting him of anything, and it wasn't like those sweet, martyr-parents who would even do as much as avoiding, degrading and watching their children crumble hence hurting themselves, only for the child's safety._

_They stuck with his brother because they know that the older and smarter can bring them money, fame and everything they wished for, unlike him who wasn't as keen as his brother, you know it hurts so much that you fail to cry at that time when you think of the past._

_The very thin line between his sanity and insanity became very hard to glue together because of the things he was experiencing. If only he was like his brother, if only was the first-born, it was always "if-only" but what if, he started seeing things in a different light, like the word, "what-if"?_

_xxx_

_When he saw the woman of his dreams vow in front of the altar, _with his brother, _he clenched his fist, gritted his teeth in anger, malice overcame his eyes as he thought, "Oh, you think you'll be happy, _brother_? What if I… make that woman break your oath? Why don't I give a thrill to your life and give you challenges I know you can never overcome? What now brother? What can you say? Huh? Will your brains help you now?! Huh?!"_

_Unconsciously, he was laughing, laughing at his own plan, it was such a terrible idea, but the more terrible, the better right?_

_It was always fun to be terrible around people, at least that was what he was doing all the time, the amount of time he spent to feel things he shouldn't have felt as such a young age gave him the idea of how humorous it was becoming, which also made him question his mentality_

"_Laughing at that state of yours, have you gone mad, Kasohi?"_

_The man asked himself, what was the reason why he was miserable at this time?_

_He had already avenged himself from decades of his suffering, so what was left missing? Who was really the reason why he was sad?_

_An idiot would have guessed it, an idiot would have taken this easier, his experience failed to make him that idiot who would lead a happy and innocent life, so guessing, he won't take this easier, he won't know the answer either,_

_If only he was stupid, an idiot, a moron- then it would've been easier, right?_

_It was always an If only for him,_

"_If only I haven't sworn revenge on such a stupid thing"_

_Regret is always in the end, right Kasohi?_

HunterXHunter

#WinterLove

"So you like flowers?" the green-haired teen nodded with a smile as an answer to the question, "Me too!"

Akira and Ponzu continued on with their get-to-know-each-other-while-one-the-run conversation.

It had been like this for an hour already and the exhaustion she'd been feeling before had already worn off because of the new company she got with her.

How did they meet, exactly?

Destiny is the answer, nahh, that was a lie to put you off. Akira did not believe in destinies or fate, it was always choices that made the future, without choices, what would be of your days to come?

For example, you were given the options whether to eat or not and you chose the latter, what would become of you? Won't you starve and starve until you go to the next world beyond life?

That was always her explanation when she was asked this by people,

Now coming back, (I have been doing this since the first chapter and it sucks -_-") how did the two meet? Well, they, like always, bumped to each other.

She hated how they got acquainted because of how her 'cliché bar' got filled ninety-nine percent by their collision.

It was always like this when people from movies would meet, heck real people don't really bump each other and fall on their butts, there's a possibility, yes, she could not deny that, but what is the chance of people bumping into each other and ALWAYS and forever will land on their butts? Won't they be given a chance by gravity and leave them standing and just hurt slightly? They just really have to fall on the ground, huh?

"Well, I don't know how you got here if you say you're _that_ weak, Aki-chan, maybe you really are just strong but you can't see it, there are people like that, like, you don't think you're pretty, but you really are," Akira looked at the road ahead, with barbaric and rarely normal looking men in front of them, with a dull smile put up on her face, "You're right," she turned her gaze to Ponzu, "you know, I miss interacting with females. Lately, all I've seen here are guys. All my life I lived with my uncle in a small hill and… I _did not _really want to leave that house so… I guess I was anti-social, still am," she added with a small laugh, which was aided by Ponzu's own, "Ne, Ponzu-chan, what were you, I mean, what did you do before you knew you were strong enough to go and try passing the Exam?"

Her new found friend looked at her for a second and then averted her gaze in front, "Hmm… I have this… ehh… oh, right. At such a young age, I felt pressured by my parent's expectations and demands. They wanted me to be a successful doctor,"

"_What is up with people always wanting to be doctors?" _Akira thought with a puzzled look

"But one day I figured, this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to become someone who would help the environment and protect those species that are close to extinction… and so here I am, working on the first step to my plan's completion." Akira sighed, "Life, huh?"

Her female friend appeared to look mystified but Akira's field of vision didn't catch her expression; as a result, she ended up asking by voice, "What do you mean?" The black-haired girl decelerated and looked away, "Life starts either in a happy or sad way, but when it goes up and you grow old, this 'fate', what people calls, will drive towards the other way and your life will forever be changed, like what I said, it could be in the good or bad way. It tackles you unexpectedly"

"Did something happen to you before?"

"I won't deny since the truth always will come out and I know you'll probably ask me… and even though I know I just met you, I trust people a lot, especially those who I know were truly nice to me, so I guess I should tell you even just this…"

Ponzu had an eager look as both had unconsciously lessened their pace until they were merely walking, Asahina took a deep breath, and "I'm not from this place,"

XXX

AKIRA

XXX

"What?" she kept her voice low, nothing of what Akira was saying right now caught her off guard, it only confused her. What does she mean by that? Does she intend to tell her that she came from "another dimension"? What a joke that would be! She even said herself that she **d**_espises _with emphasized word and bolded letter'd', those kinds of things, the clichés? Yes, those kinds of things she hates.

"It's… well… uhhh… he-he-he, I'll just explain it to you when we get there," Ponzu knew that they had a long way to go before arriving at the second phase, so she insisted on letting Akira tell her the story.

Eventually, Akira agreed.

"W-well, okay, fine, I-I'll tell you the basics of it" she smiled, and then turned into her serious mode.

"Are you familiar with this place called 'Earth'?" Akira's friend gave a puzzled look, "Isn't that this, what they call, "another world" like, another dimension or something?" Akira nodded

They kept running and running, in a pace where they would at least catch up with the examiner, they were one of the people in front,

HunterXHunter

#AnotherWord!?

"What can you say about it, Ponzu-chan?"

Just beside, Hanzo was listening to their conversation, he knew it wasn't a ninja's obligation—more importantly—it was not _his _business to listen to a girl-talk but what he heard from the raven-haired female caught his attention. It was one of his missions- a smaller one, compared to his main task why he wanted to become a hunter—to give information about Earth, it was one of the seven mysteries of this world, it was not like NGL or anything, it was far different.

"I don't believe in it" Ponzu honestly said with a straight face while Akira chuckled, her voice became more serious the moment she answered Ponzu's one request, it surprised her greatly but easily got the idea that this girl she is with has some serious issues. "Well that is kind of a legendary-thing, yeah. I won't believe in it too if I weren't from the place," it was always like this in the movies, but does Ponzu watch movies? No she doesn't, hence the reaction would only be shock and disbelief, and what did Ponzu do?

She kept quiet, unable to form any signs of expressions, her face was blank, and that if she was a computer; the user of the device would have smashed the computer already. Only after a few seconds did she give her reaction, she blinked once and another twice, and when she had finally got it, her reaction amused Akira, "And?"

"Um, you sure you're listening, Ponzu-chan? I just told you something really stupid" Hanzo couldn't let his expressions inside him anymore, as a result, he went to the left side of the group and there he did all the crazy faces he would have made minutes ago if not for the two younger females with them

"Of course I am, and yes, I'm surprised, but what would happen if I shouted and expressed that I'm surprised? It would only cut you off, so I'd be really glad if you continued without waiting for a reaction from me" Akira nodded and continued

"Earth isn't really another dimension, it's hidden with that name because it had been an isolated country where no one and no one at all would be allowed to leave, the people living inside lived a wealthy life, no one really suffered any money problems and the place was well cultivated, and they were clueless of the world outside." Akira paused to take in few deep breathes, she was in amazement that she can run this long at a pace like this and still keep on talking, maybe the meditation did something to her, it was so amazing and beautiful—she could do this every day! Forget numb butts, at least she won't have to suffer having to throw up her food every time she enters a vehicle.

"Anyways, that was until someone named Hideki found out about the truth about 18 years ago, the leaders of the place were displeased that one of their greatest scientist had found out a secret they have kept for almost all their lives, they made a condition, only those who are strong enough to beat their army would be allowed to leave the place.

Hideki was a weak man, in terms of his physical strength, so he _wasted_ his life by searching for another method to transport his body to the outside and that was when some got transported without the knowledge of the leaders, one of them was me,"

After a quiet, 'Ohhh' from Ponzu, the two travelled without one word.

Akira was the one who didn't talk from then on, even when Ponzu would try sparking a conversation with small and unnoticeable attempts.

What absorbed Ponzu's mind was how Akira described Hideki's action towards his dedication to leaving the place as 'wasted', what would she know?

That was her question to herself, did Akira know Hideki personally or did she just say it like that? Or was she a hater or something? There were lots of possibilities but she kept quiet, asking Akira wouldn't do her anything but bring more and more unanswerable questions to her, and it wasn't business at all, unlike a certain bald ninja who is now beside her, she glared coldly at the eavesdropping ninja, animatedly, his ears were as long as an ookami's and it was kind of humorous if you would look at another's point of view

It was funny, for Akira, she saw the whole scene, discreetly glancing left and right.

Ponzu's a great company, she wouldn't comment anything that would turn her friendship chart down to the lowest number, and she's a possible best friend (whew, that's childish for Akira) Akira thought, 'Well she's out of the advantage list, that's bad…'

HunterXHunter

#BaldNinjaGo!

"Uhh… Gon?" Akira asked with hesitation as she glanced weirdly at the new character she was seeing standing with Gon, and chatting happily, replacing _her _role of being Gon's best friend who's the same age, her first impression of a guy like him was something really, really, really, _really _unpleasant.

Gon turned his head to look at Akira, "Oh hi Akira!" she silently glared at Killua who was ignoring her and proceeded with talking to Gon, "I just wanna _politely _ask who this guy you're with is… who's this son of a b—guardian angel, my dear Gon?"

Gon's laugh and an annoyed reaction from _that guy_ was enough to tell her that these guys have been together for quite some time now, she thought that if he wasn't with this _ugly corpse_ for about two hours or beyond then he would have noticed Akira coming and introduced his _new friend _to one of his _first three friends in the Hunter Exam_, this new guy is just the fourth member of the family! He's no one compared to her! She was the first one he talked to!

Those were the things occupying her mind that time, clutching tightly at her body bag and reminding her that this new guy will not steal anything from her at all, at all, none at all.

'_Not on _my_ watch.'_

"Ah—oh right! Akira, meet Killua and Killua this is Akira, you know, the first one I met here? She's also the same age as us!" Killua scanned Akira's body and face, he scrunched up his face, "She's a girl, how can you be-friend a girl, Gon? She'll just have this _crush_ on you"

The way Killua said it angered Akira more, oh, so this was the type of person Killua was, he was the one who would judge people on first look. She hated these kinds of people, although he was right about her having a _thing _for Gon.

And when he said the last part of his statement, that was the time when she snapped inwardly and had enough, but that enough, was also enough for her to handle inside. She didn't have to yell at him in front all of these _good _people.

If she had 'enough' of things, it's when she lets out the 'fake her', she would be a closed book, unlike what she is whenever she's attacked with a genuine smile or kind words from people (oh and when they would also treat her like a younger person, she loves that), her rotten attitude would really throw itself at this guy.

Killua was his name, right?

"_This Killua will experience hell when he's with me, that book judger, argh!"_

She smiled at Killua, a smile that Gon had never seen her wear, well; it didn't surprise Gon since they only just met. What _did _surprise him was the way she smiled at Killua, it was the sweetest smile she had, like she was talking to someone who has a higher position and she was trying to impress that person, it almost seemed… _fake_

Gon laughed awkwardly, "Y-you can… shake hands now?" He pushed the two closer, only a step closer

With the fake smile plastered on her face, she extended her left arm, "Nice to meet you, Killua-san, I want to tell you though, that what you told Gon about me is but an utter mistake, I'm not a fan-girl." Not even sparing Akira a glance, Killua shoved his hands in his pockets and confidently said, "I didn't even call you a fan girl, I just told you that you that there's a possibility that you would have a little crush on Gon, he's charismatic, he attracts people's attention without even trying, if I was lured, why won't you be?" The pale-skinned boy raised a daring brow

Akira was at the edge of the cliff, this guy was getting on her nerves, a twitch failed to be held back by her body, her smile also turned into a frown, how dare he say that?

"Why do you look down on me as if you're superior to me?" she asked in an undertone

Gon who was there at the middle tried to stop the fire between the two from forming and it was becoming a problem because the two lived in another world, it was hard to communicate with two people who were so focused on arguing

"It's because I _am_. You can never judge a person by a look, you can't know someone's past by just looking at them; you know nothing," Akira took a step closer

"I know that, that's what I've exactly been thinking when you accused me of feeling such a thing, _you _were the one who judged people first, you were the one who knows _nothing_ but keeps judging _because you don't know me and you talk as if you do."_ At the moment, Akira was only a step closer to Killua's face who didn't even mind the proximity of their faces; boredom was obvious of his face while Akira was truly aggravated and she didn't bother hiding what she felt

"You're so arrogant, what do you have that I don't? Intense training? Beautiful face? Useful brain? Or what!?" All the things she enumerated were out of blue, why did she suggest these things though?

Killua kept quiet, he wasn't paying attention—or actually, he _looked _like he wasn't paying attention, to her. She didn't care, he just needs to answer her question and she'd be more than satisfied with any answer he will give.

"Answer me"

Two, three, four, seven, ten, twenty,

He would have already answered earlier if it weren't for the look of hurt in Akira's eyes; it was not his concern why she was acting that way. It would be a waste of time for him, that was boring, this conversation was boring, but why he was still talking, let alone listening to her. He'd rather do community work than this—okay he wasn't serious when he thought about this—actually, it was the other way around.

"_Ki-llu-a"_

And right there was when he finally realized the position he was in when he was released from his deep thoughts, a staggered shout came out from his vocal cords as he fell out of balance and landed on the floor as to which he quickly covered with immediately standing on his feet, what happened was like a flash of thunder for humans like Akira, they were the normal ones.

"Akira, Killua, stop that already, Gon's already too tangled of the situation, at least don't ignore him." The two turned their heads to look at their backs and saw Kurapika without his trademark tribal clothing, "And look at Leorio, he's already beat up, why don't you greet him Akira?"

The girl's head shot up to direct her gaze at Kurapika's high face, (since she's small and stuff while Kurapika's… tall…. Devilishly tall….) and leaned in like an assuming younger sister, "Leorio-sama's _WHAT!?"_

And Kurapika's first reaction?

"E-eh, 'Leorio-_sama_'?" Akira only shook it off by shaking her head and said, "Never mind, never mind, where is he?"

Killua gave Gon a weird glance as if asking him what really this girl is but was answered with a shrug which he only gave no attention to after.

The only girl in the group ran straight towards her 'Leorio-sama', the three were dumbfounded with how Akira was acting towards the unconscious doctor, it was all new to them but no one asked… yet

The scene went on, with Killua engaging Gon with a conversation and Kurapika watching from the sides, until the huge doors opened, and what the door revealed was way more than they have expected, it should have been deadly, filled with blood, headless people—but, just _what_ would these things do? Chop your head to death?

Should they cook contestants? Ah, that was applicable—for Hisoka's mind

Akira stood beside Kurapika, "Yo, what just happened? I see things here that are…. Far from what I am in knowledge of, these are alien things, what are these gadgets?" The Kurta looked weirdly at his "imouto"

"Who taught you to speak like that?"

"No one, I was just excited with cooking, that's all. Plus this Menchi-senpai and Buhara-dude's really cool and I want to be like them!"

"Being…" a loss of words for the second that came until Kurapika came up with the right and appropriate answer, "Gourmet hunters?' Akira shook her head

"I want to be a grown up female that wears fish net for clothes and a big fat guy that's strong and huge and I can't imagine how much I'll eat and then I'd just order servants like that Killua-brat and let him feed me and I'll be forever satisfied." the girl ended with a fantasizing smile, before Kurapika could have said anything, a voice came from Akira's back, which, did not only ruin her fantasies, but also made her yelp, "What if I put poison in it? What will you do to me if I do that as your servant?" Akira's head was looking down on the ground to stop her exploding self, she hates smug people, she hates people who steal from others, she hates Killua and that's that.

It's those times that you just don't care of what you're action is going to lead you, you just have to punch someone in the face—and that someone, that unfortunate someone, was Tonpa the fat-guy

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry for not being sorry at all, Tonpa-san…. Actually… it was kind of funny I hit you accidentally since you're required to be agile enough to avoid getting hit by a little _fragile _princess," Killua cringed, "accidentally."

Tonpa, although he had been insulted by a young girl, rather not talk and show his bad side, even though Killua already had seen through it, since there were still Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and the little girl, to fool, he scratched the back of his head,

"Old—" Akira stared at Kurapika for cutting her off, "Anyways, we should pay attention; the doors are already opening,"

"Fine…"

HunterXHunter

#ClosetotheEnd

The roaring and groaning that was being heard inside became in pace as the lasting beat of the heart but a hundred times louder, as how Asahina can be much exaggerated at times, she guessed that it could have reached the sea or somewhere far away, she specifically thought.

The one-hundred-fifty contestants that were left were greeted by a weird-haired female and a big-fat (fatter than Tonpa) young man, what could these two throw them?

"Would they let us have this… sumo match…?" The V-neck wearing shirt stared at her indifferently while Akira just focused on what was in front, "What the—what is on your mind?"

"Gon" Akira consciously muttered in a whisper

"Huh?"

Everything was _blah, blah, black sheep _for her until the words: trial, second and cooking woke up her mind.

She shouted along with the others, "Cooking?!" her shout came out loud, since her… voice is usually loud… and… that was all there is to it…

Akira stared at her right, and then her left, and then right again until…

…she let out the small snack she had earlier because of the dizziness she felt….

"E-ehhh, Aki-chan! My shoe!"

Oh my… this has got to be the longest I have written but one of the stupid-est… anyways, ignore me and pour all attention to youuu~ thank you very much for the reviews you guys gave me! I hope the others will do that too- but whatever, its whether I'm deserving or not, since I'm still too young, I don't mind having not achieved big goals ^^ still, thank you for clicking the link and reading even just a single word, I hope you get to know Akira more since this is just the very beginning and there will be a time where they'll grow up and stuff :3

I'm trying to skip things that are rather unnecessary and junk so you'll notice some aren't shown (but I really wanted to show it though) Sorry for the very late update to those who read this :( I suck, I know :T

I'm also trying to include a lot of things inside a chapter but I thought that this has been waiting in the documents for far too long so yeah, I did it. I published it. :K


End file.
